warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Pigment
A Pigment is a type of resource which appears as a small tetrahedron (three-sided pyramid) dropped by specific enemies. Pigments are required for researching Polychrome Colors for the interior of a Clan Dojo. Each Polychrome Color has an associated enemy, and will only drop if a color is being researched. The frequency of pigment drops and the number of pigments in each drop varies per color from 1 to 10. Polychrome Color research can be started (and pigments can be turned in) at a Clan Dojo's Tenno Research Lab, at a separate terminal by the wall on the right. Each project will have a base cost of and 5 to 550 pigments. These costs are increased by the Clan Tier Multiplier. Once fully funded, the research for a color takes 36 hours. Only one color may be researched at a time, regardless of the number of Tenno Labs that are present in the Dojo. Research on one color may be paused to start research on another, but any pigment in clan member inventories that has not been donated to the research project will be deleted. Notes Resource Boosters *Resource Boosters and Resource Drop Chance Boosters increase the amount of pigments that drop from enemies. **Since the drop rate for pigments from bosses is 100%, the drop chance is doubled to 200%, resulting in twice as much of the item being dropped. **This effectively results in a 2x quantity multiplier when only one of either booster is active, and a 4x quantity multiplier when both are active. **The drop chance boost from Dark Sectors stacks multiplicatively with the former multipliers, rounded down. **Likewise, the resource bonuses from Void Fissures stack multiplicatively. Team Farming *When running missions as a team, the number of pigments will be multiplied by the number of people on the team that have the same pigment being researched in their dojos. *Also, similar to life support capsules, only one member of any clan can pick up the pigment from an enemy. This essentially means that pigments are dropped on a first come, first served basis. Tips *Corpses can be d for a chance to drop an additional batch of pigments, and it is possible to dismember corpses to further increase the chances. **For this purpose, certain guns such as the , and have a useful property of dismembering corpses in pieces when shot, similar to melee. * ’s can also be used to expedite the process of acquiring pigments from non-boss enemies. * 's with the augment mod can proc additional drops. **Same goes for 's with the augment mod. Polychrome Colors The table below contains a list of all researchable Polychrome colors, the enemy that drops the pigment, and the base pigment cost plus drop rates. Note that these requirements scale with the Clan Tier Multiplier: Farming guide for each individual pigment INFO: This is NOT a list of all drop locations or all farming methods, it is a list with the most effective, fastest and easiest way(s) for gathering each individual pigment. IF there is only or two ways to get this pigments it is mentioned. Patch History *Changed Tower White pigment to drop from Kuva Jesters instead of Condrocs and Mortus Pink pigment to drop from Tusk Flameblade instead of Kuakas. *Changed Tower White Pigment drop rate to a 100% chance to drop 1 instead of a 20% chance to drop to drop 5, for more consistent farming. *Improved the visibility of the Color Pigment Research in the Clan Log by adding further detailed information as well as color coded texted to each respective Pigment. *Vallis Pigments will now also drop from Elite and Eximus Terra Variants. *;New Dojo Pigments! Colors chosen by the esteemed Design Council **Memoriam Purple (Drops from Terra Provisor) **01000011 Cyan (Drops from Terra Raptor SX) **Neo Pink (Drops from Terra Trencher) **Coolant Blue (Drops from Terra Overtaker) **Conductor Gold (Drops from Terra Embattor Moa) *Fixed an issue with D-pad functionality not working on Polychrome in the Dojo. *Fixed script error occurring when interacting with Polychrome in the Dojo. *Doubled the Tower White Pigment drop chance and reduced the Pigment quantity to 5. *Fixed Dojo Pigment ‘Contribute’ button being automatically selected when the contribute screen appears when using a controller. *Fixed not being able to fund Polychrome construction when changing to default lighting colors in the Dojo. *Fixed cases of not being able to place Polychrome in the Dojo. *;Added new Pigment colors dropped by the following enemies **Shard Black: Vomvalysts **Tower White: Condrocs **Devar Grey: Tusk Bombard **Wisp Grey: Skiff Pilot **Mortus Pink: Kuakas *;Lighting Remaster! **Polychrome has a new function: Room Lighting Controls! Construct and place a Polychrome to explore all the new lighting and fog options for each room in your Dojo! *Fixed an issue with Dojo Polychrome not working. *Fixed Pigments not appearing when attempting to search them in the Inventory menu. *Fixed Dojo color and Pigment Icons displaying incorrect color. *Fixed not being able to start new Dojo Pigment research without re-loading the screen. *Fixed script errors (game freezes) when trying to research/contribute to Dojo color pigments. *Fixed a script error when going back to the Landing Craft if you collected any color pigments in the mission. *Fixed color pigments not properly dropping from the Shadow Stalker. *Fixed the pigment icon displaying on other items at the End of Mission reward screen. *Players can now control the camera when using the Dojo Pigment preview. *Fixed Carrier’s Vacuum not picking up Pigments. *Fixed the Dojo Polychrome Bot being unable to be removed after placement, or potentially being able to be placed in an area that cannot be reached. *Fixed an issue that would not properly refund Platinum to the Clan Vault if a room painted via Polychrome that was rushed is destroyed. *Fixed an issue causing pigment pick up messages to repeat over other items picked up during a mission. *Fixed menus not displaying after completing a Mission where pigments have dropped. *Fixed multiple errors caused by using ‘pause’ or ‘unpause’ functions during dojo pigment research. *Resource boosters now apply to Dojo color pigment drops. (Note: because pigments drop at 100% from their enemy types, for pigments, drop chance boosters are treated as drop amount boosters) *Fixed various localization issues related to pigment names. *Fixed Polychrome falling through the floor of the Dojo when placed at the same time as rotating the decoration in use. *Fixed an error causing incorrect pigments to drop in Missions. *Fixed erroneous pickup sounds triggered when players have obtained a pigment. *Fixed players not being able to access their inventory if they obtain pigments while in a clan, then leave the clan. *Fixed pigment drops potentially despawning rare resources. *Fixed Dojo becoming inaccessible after using the Polychrome Unit. *Fixed players being unable to start a new project if they have pigment remaining in their inventory when their last Polychrome Research finished. *Reduced color research time for Dojo Polychrome to 36 hours. *Only one color can be researched at a time in the Dojo. *Fixed elements of the Dojo’s color research UI panel not displaying correctly. *;Introduced. *Polychrome (Dojo Painting) is here! How to get started? Read on! **Research colours in the Tenno Research Room. Each colour requires Pigments to complete. Pigments are dropped by a listed enemy only during the time that Research is selected. **Once your colour is researched and contributions complete, use the “Paint” option for a given room and contribute resources to begin the painting process! }} es:Pigmento Category:Resources Category:Update 15 Category:Research Category:Dojo Category:Pickups Category:Aesthetics